Life on Destiny Islands
by Xx-Rissa-Xx
Summary: After coming home, Sora tries to live a normal life on the Islands. Going to school and being a normal teenager. Set after KH2 and before KH3 :3    *first chapter is KH2 ending sort of..:D*
1. Home for sure

Kingdom hearts: Life at Destiny Islands

Chapter One: Home for sure

Me and Riku actually returned home. We were in a dark place and suddently this letter came. It was from Kairi. I read it and it opened this door that lead us back home!

''Sora! Riku!'' Kairi yelled for us.

I happily turned her way. _Kairi! My island! _I quickly swam to her. _I AM home!_

As I got closer Donald, Goofy and King Mickey came! They did!

They happily hugged me while King Mickey ran to Riku.

Donald and Goofy were so happy to see me. They would not stop hugging me. As soon as they stopped we all looked at Riku and King Mickey. They were happy too.

I turned back around to see Kairi. She laughed.

_Oh!_ I got out her lucky charm and showed it to her. As soon as I did, Roxas appeared. Kairi turned into Namine too.

Then we turned back to normal. I rubbed my eyes and told Kairi, ''we're back!''

She held out her hand and said, ''your home.''

Then I grabbed her hand and she lifted me up.

Riku and King Mickey got up too.

I glanced at the Island. I really am home. _It's good to be back. _

The first thing I did was go to our secret place. I was glancing all the stuff we did as kids. Then I came to the drawing me and Kairi did as kids. She drew the other half! I smiled to myself, thinking what she did.

I went out of the secret place. I saw Riku. I ran to him and sat next to the tree.

''Nothing change.'' He told me.

''Nope, nothing will.'' I answer.

''What a small world.''

''But part of one that much bigger.'' I told him. ''Hey Riku, what do you think this _door to the light _was?''

Riku got up. ''This.'' He pointed to my heart [i think it was.]

''This?'' I repeated.

Riku nodded. ''yeah, it's much closer then you think.''

I smiled.

''Sora, Riku.'' Kairi waved.

''Oh hey,'' I said smiling to her.

Kairi breath out. ''Look.''

''What's that?'' Riku asked.

''From the king?'' I quickly took the bottle and read it,

Kairi and Riku did the same thing.

It was King Mickey! It really was! I read it, and it amazed me.

A next journey...already?


	2. School wait what?

chapter two: School..wait what?

**''Sora, your last two journeys were very **difficult 

**you being the keyblade master is very hard**

**so I would like to give you a short break for a while **

**till we see what would happen now to the worlds, or everyone else,**

**but for right now**

**do whatever you need**

**your next journey might be the hardest one yet**

**but don't worry,**

**you hold the greatest key**

**that will guide you''**

**-Mickey**

I looked up in the sky. _A break? From everthing...how? Everyone still needs me..._

'''That's it?"' Riku asked. ''Wow, a short break.''

''do anything you want.'' Kairi said. ''You can-.''

''Go to school!'' Riku suggested.

I was shock. me going to school right now! Well, the king did say I needed a break. ''Okay, I'll go.''

Kairi smiled. ''Okay, school starts Monday, you beter go now!"'

''What's the name of the school?'' Riku asked.

''Destiny High.'' Kairi said. ''It's a really nice school.''

Riku laughed. ''You only went there for a month!'' He opened his notebook and took out a paper. ''Destiny High. Starts Monday.'' He closed it. ''OK, Sora, Kairi let's go!''

And Kairi lead us to the school.

Great, that would mean homework and class work too...

''Hi, Mrs. Yamamoto.'' Kairi spoke to the lady at the desk. ''We have two new students.'' She moved aside. ''Sora and Riku.''

Mrs Yamamoto scaned us. ''Okay, so where's your parents?''

''Excuse me?'' Riku asked.

Mrs. Yamamoto rolled her eyes. ''Um..we need your parents to do the sign up. Not girls you know.''

I blinked. Oops.

''Come back later when you get your parents.'' Mrs. Yamamoto pushed.

We all walked out of the school, sad.

''So what now?'' I asked.

Riku smiled. ''We get Rhyme's parents.''

''Rhyme?'' Kairi asked. ''How you know her?''

''I bumped into her in another world.'' Riku told her.

''anyway.'' I said changing the subject. ''How will we do this?''

Riku scratched his head. ''Well, this might need world travel..''

''Aww what?'' I asked.

Riku nodded his head. ''Yeah, Rhyme's not from here.''

''Where is she?'' Kairi asked.

Riku was sweating. ''Twlight town.''

''That's far from here.'' I sighed. ''How will we get there? Donald and Goofy went home...''

''Can't you call them?'' Riku asked.

I laughed. ''Hah, like they have phones. Come on now Riku!''

''You can use my phone.'' Kairi said handing me it. ''Go ahead.''

Riku sighed. ''I can call Rhyme.''

''Do you think her parents would want to travel?''' I asked Riku.

Riku shrugged. ''I dunno. I just met her.''

''So who will we get?'' Kairi asked.

I shrugged. Just then a idea popped into my head. ''Mr Wu!''

''The farmer down town?'' Riku asked. ''That's stupid...''

''Not really.'' Kairi said. ''Mr. Wu is Sora's friend. Maybe he will...''

''You think?'' Riku asked unsure.

Kairi nodded. ''Sure why not?''

''So, you guys want to go to school?'' Mr. Wu asked setting down some apples.

I nodded. ''yes, please?''

Mr. Wu thought for a minute. ''Sure, I guess. But it won't be easy.''

''why?'' Riku asked.

''because.'' Mr. Wu said. ''They need proof that I'm your parent.''

''Oh yeah.'' I sighed.

Mr. Wu thought. Then he turned to Kairi. ''Young lady, how did you go in?''

''My friend Selphie said she'd help me.'' Kairi said. ''Her dad owns the school..''

''Why didn't you say so?'' Riku asked. ''That's how I can go in!''

Mr Wu nodded. ''Yeah can you please ask Selphie?''

Kairi nodded. ''Sure, I'll see what I can do..''

Well, Selphie did it. Her dad put us in school and we were starting Monday...great. Selphie and her family brought me, Kairi and Riku school shopping.

''Oh thank you very much.'' I told them.

''Anytime.'' Selphie's dad said. ''Good luck!"'

''Yeah.'' Riku said.

Kairi smiled. ''Thanks again!''

As the day ended I knew school was starting and my journey was soon to begin...maybe.


	3. Starting school

Chapter three: Starting school

_Ring! Ring! Ring_

My alarm clock went off. I quickly ran to my bedside and turned if off.

''Whew.'' I said, as I went back to the bathroom. I fixed my hair in the mirror and sighed. ''I start school today.'' I shook my head. ''Happy feelings!'' I told myself. ''Happy feelings!''

As I went downstairs, my grandma looked at me and smiled.

''Leaving early Sora?'' She asked. ''It's only 6:50!''

I nodded. ''I know. I have to get there early to get a few stuff.''

Just then, my grandma got up and gave me a big hug. ''Oh, good luck today! High school will be wondrful!''

_I hope so._ I said.

''Are you still friends with Kairi and Riku?'' She asked.

I nodded. ''of course!'' I said picking up a apple. ''Kairi, she's bringing me to school!"

My grandma grew happy. ''Is she your _girlfriend?'' _

I blushed. ''Uh...no grandma. Were just friends.'' before she could say any more, my cell phone rang. ''Hello?''

''Sora, we are outside!'' Kairi told me.

''Oh okay!'' I said shutting off my phone. ''Bye grandma!''

''Bye dear!'' She said as I slammed the door. ''Good luck today!''

Me and Kairi walked the shore. Riku always went there before school started. And sure enough, he was there.

''hey!'' Kairi called waving

Riku leaned his head up and raised a hand. ''Sora. Kairi.''

''Time to go.'' I said.

Riku glared at us. ''Already?''

Kairi nodded. ''What time did you think it was?''

''6:00!'' Riku said. He sighed, ''how far is the school?''

''Past the town.'' Kairi said sighing. ''it always gets full! we better hurry!''

''Okay.'' Riku leaped up. ''Let's go!''

As we walked through the town, I saw Mr. Wu's farm.

''Uh...just for a quick pointer.'' Riku said smirking. ''Does Mr. Wu have any kids?'' Riku asked Kairi.

Kairi shrugged. '' I think. He has three girls.''

Riku smiled grew bigger. ''Do they go to school?''

I nodded. ''yeah, Mary and Kary go to collage. His youngest goes to this school.'' I turn towards Kairi. ''Right Kai?''

Kairi smiled. ''Wow, Sora. How did you know?''

I laughed. ''Mr. Wu introduced me to them!'' I looked at my feet. ''They seemed pretty nice. And cute too.''

''Oh.'' Kairi said, her voice annoyed. ''Hmm.''

As we walked passed the food market, we saw big gates and a parking lot.

''This nice school.'' Riku commented. ''I wonder what kind of students are there''

Kairi sighed. ''it's kind of hard..'' She paused. ''Being a new student.''

''What do you mean?'' I asked Kairi.

''Well.'' She began. ''Since we are only 9th grade, the older grades usually pick on new 9th grader's.'' She looked at me. ''Be careful Sora. You too Riku.''

Riku smiled. ''Ehh, I'll be okay!''

Kairi looked at me. ''Sora?''

I nodded. ''Yeah, no problems! I'll be okay!''

Kairi smiled. ''Okay then.'' She turned towards the office. ''Let's get your class stuff.''

As soon as we stepped into the office, a lady at the desk looked up and smiled. ''Hello,'' She said. ''How may I help you?''

Kairi walked up to her and smiled. ''Um, this is Sora and Riku. new students.''

The lady grinned. ''Ohh welcome to Destiny high!" She shook our hands. ''Okay, wait here a moment.'' She got off her chair and went to her office.

''Uh..'' I said.

''She's the head office lady.'' Kairi told us. ''She helps all new students and stuff.''

I nodded and looked down at her name tag. It said in big dark letters, ''_Mrs. Leah.'' _

Mrs. Leah finally got there. She was holding two papers. ''These are you classes.'' She said handing me and Riku's schedules.

''Oh.'' Riku said, reading every class he had. ''Art.'' He looked at me. ''What you got for 4th period?''

I scanned my schedule and sighed. ''Math.''

Riku laughed. ''Oh, what about your other classes?''

I scanned it again and finally saw. ''Oh, Band?''

''Ooh.'' Riku said, holding back a laugh. ''Did you choose that Mrs. Leah?''

Mrs. Leah shook her head. ''No, Mr. Renee, choses all classes for students.'' She lifted a finger. ''But, what I can tell you is, he picks your classes, depending on how well you did on the math and english CST.''

''Oh.'' I said. _I must have done very good then._

''Anyway.'' Mrs. Leah said digging into her drawer. ''These are the bell schedule.''

Me and Riku glanced at it. All the classes were 1 hour and our break was 15 minutes. Then our lunch was 45 minutes.

Finally, Mrs. Leah handed us a planner. A purple planner that said the words, ''**Destiny high'' **in big letters.

''Cool.'' Riku commented. ''Nice color!''

Mrs. Leah nodded. ''Thank you.'' She glanced at Riku and me. ''If you have any questions ask me Okay?'' She stood up from her chair and smiled. ''Good luck, Sora and Riku!''


End file.
